


Loneliness and weddings

by simonsnoww



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: No, of course he wouldn't go the 'night do.'





	Loneliness and weddings

After a brief conversation with Sherlock he hung up the phone and sighed. Patience is a virtue after all. He had decided. Quickly he ran upstairs and peeled off his gym clothing, jumping into the shower and quickly getting dressed, calling one of his cars ready to take him.  
"Lestrade," came a growl down the phone. Obviously someone wasn't enjoying himself.  
"It's me."  
"Oh, hey love," his voice had brightened up instantly, " you coming over for the night do? "  
"What is everyone's fixation on the 'night do'? But no darling, I shan't be there, I've got an online conference with the ambassador for China."  
"That's a shame love, I'm missing you quite a bit."  
" Darling, I have to go. I love you, "  
"Love you too," uttered Lestrade down the phone, before continuing to sigh into his beer glass. Molly picked up her cherpy, a tad too chirpy, conversation, chatting about the weather and the food and how beautiful Mary looked.  
Around forty minutes later Greg finally picked up his phone.  
How's the conference going? GL x  
Tiring. It should be all wrapped up by eleven though. MH x  
Tbh fancy getting a taxi home. I can't stand any more of this hell. GL x  
You will do nothing of the sort. MH x  
?? xx  
Room 32 xx

Greg walked up the stairs into the promising room, and saw Mycroft sitting waiting for him.  
"You bastard!" he said playfully, " You let me believe that I was staying in a hotel by myself all night! "  
Greg climbed onto Mycroft's lap, and crashed their faces together, the loneliness and upset of earlier being replaced by feelings of love and contentment.  
"And for your information," Greg mumbled between kisses, " The next wedding is going to be ours. "


End file.
